For The First Time
by xfallingtopieces
Summary: A chapter for each line of the song For The First Time by The Script.
1. Chapter 1

**For The First Time**

_She's all layed up in bed with a broken heart, while I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar…_

Closing her eyes tightly, Miley tried hardly not to let the tears escape her eyes. Her hands clung onto the bed mattress, wrinkling it slowly and tightly. She finally opened her eyes, letting the tears fall out. Her throat tightened, making her release a sob. She took in a slight breath of air, hugging one of her pillows, using it a tissue to dry her tears as they fall off her cheeks.

She turned around, her chest rising and falling with speed, making it harder for her to breathe. She looked at her bed-side table, picking up a framed picture of her boyfriend that she's been with for 7 years. He promised her he'd ask her to marry him next year when he moves back into his house in California.

She smiled a sad smile, releasing louder sobs and hugging the picture tightly. She picked up her phone and texted him, smiling just when she saw his name, '_Nickypoo' _on her phone. She opened up a new text, her fingers quickly moving on her Blackberry's keyboard.

"_I miss u. : ( xoxo. x333" _she clicked sent, hoping he'd be awake. Then again, she didn't know what time it was in New York. He was probably getting ready to go to work, considering it was about 4 AM in California.

She frowned, holding her phone tightly against her chest. She sobbed some more, imagining his voice humming to her for her comfort.

-x-

Nick sat in the bar, drinking jack, his depression taking over him. He was missing her too much it was unbearable. He felt his phone vibrate, and he quickly dropped his cup on the table, reaching for his pocket and taking out his Blackberry. He read through the text, a sad smile spreading across his face.

"_these times r hard, don't give up on me bby. I miss u more."_ he pressed sent, putting his head down on the counter. He looked up when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He asked, his voice sounding hoarse, cracking almost by every letter.

"Let's go man, it's late." His best friend, Joe, also Miley's second cousin told Nick. Nick nodded, picking up his bottle and phone, and sadly walking out the door.

He felt his phone vibrate again, his eyes gluing themselves to the screen.

"_I never will, ok? I love u so much. Never 4get tht."_

Nick's eyes teared up for what seemed like the millionth time this night. He frowned, resting the bottle under his arm in order for him to type.

"_I love u mre. Sleep baby. It's late. : (" _he pressed send waiting for her reply. He kissed his phone's screen, as if he was kissing her. But just like what happened every other time he did so, he didn't earn a giggle from the phone, or a squirm or even a squeal. He frowned, remembering a flashback.

_He rang the doorbell, holding the flowers he'd brought for her behind his back. Back then, they were still in high school with a lot left to live. Her mom, Tish, opened up smiling at Nick._

"_Hello, Nicholas," she greeted him, giving him a one-armed hug, considering she was carrying a flower pot with the other. She wiped her sweat with her forearm, pointing with the same arm towards the stairs. "Miley is upstairs in her room." _

"_Thanks, Ma'am." Nick grinned, running up towards the stairs. He knocked, shifting his weight from one foot to another. He didn't receive any response, causing him to knock again._

_.. Silence._

_He frowned, slowly opening the door, and sticking his head in to make sure Miley wasn't naked or anything. He found her asleep on the bed, and he grinned running towards her. "Miles?" He whispered quietly, not knowing if she was completely asleep, or trying to get up._

_She didn't reply, making him frown. He walked over to the bed, and kissed her lips. Miley screamed, getting up, her eyes as big as Texas. Nick laughed, holding her waste._

"_Happy anniversary, princess." He whispered, laying the flowers beside her. "It's June 11__th__."_

"_I love you." She whispered, kissing his cheek. "This isn't everything, though," Nick nervously said, making sure she didn't think that was all he bought._

_Miley shook her head. "As much as I'm thankful for you getting me something, all I need is you by my side. That's all I've ever wanted for a gift. For anything, actually." she corrected herself, laying in his chest._

"_I love you, Miles." he whispered, stroking her hair._

"_I love you more," she whispered, kissing his palms._

_

* * *

_**A/N: I promised a new story, didn't I This story is basically gonna have a chapter to every line from the song For The First Time by the Script. It's mostly all fluff, with probably like one or two fights? I don't know.**

**I honestly just wanna say I love Niley, and that no matter what, they're gonan be my favorite everything. x3**

**5 reviews till next chapter? P.S. I just finished My Desire's new chapter, and I'm posting it right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

For The First Time

Chapter Two

_**And we don't know how? How we got into this mad situation, only doing things out of frustration, trying to make it work, but man these times are hard…**_

_**Nick groaned, pushing his chair fiercely, making it lose it's balance and fall on the ground. He cursed to himself, and turned on his laptop. Sighing, he waited for it to load as he leaned back and relaxed.**_

_**He started to shake his legs out of nervous habit, and bite on his lips. He didn't know what to do anymore. It seemed like everything he did was wrong. Whenever he said it was up, it was always down. Whenever he said it was down, it just had to be up. He didn't know what to expect from life anymore. For, he remembers back in college and high school when life was fascinating, it wasn't a process where he would think about his girlfriend and how much he misses her all day, or think about how he'll get himself out of this mess. He needed someone, and that someone was about 7,000 miles away or even more. He didn't seem to accept the fact that he had to be away from her for now, so he can start their future. He hadn't forgotten the promise he'd made to her. He promised he'd marry her, and he wants that more than anything. But in order to do that, he has to plan for the future.**_

_**He has to start planning for tomorrow. What if he loses his job one day? He was running low on money, and he knew it. It was sad though, the fact that he had to struggle with all of that when he was only 26, while his parents stayed out all night drinking and having fun at night outs. Basically, his parents didn't want anything to do with him. Neither did Miley's, and it's like they're one another's guardian angels. They're always there for each other, and they know when they are. He knows that if he can't take it anymore, he can go running back to California, and she'd accept him and hold him in her arms until the last day they get to see. He knew that no matter what, they're love would never break. Their type of love was the bendable time - one that many didn't have - , it was a masterpiece from both sides. There wasn't one who would be more understanding of the other, but there was always both who were considerate of the other. It balanced their relationship, knowing that they would wake up tomorrow and not gain any less respect or consideration from the other. It raised respect for one another's in their eyes, knowing that they would wake up the next day and know they can hold onto that person for support no matter what. Their love was almost a fairy tale, for what seemed likely. **_

_**Their love - it was something many wanted - but many couldn't get what they wanted. The best part about their love is that they can always count on each other and that's all they know.**_

_**They'll never give up on each other. **_

_**-x-**_

_**Miley smiled at the screen, blowing a kiss softly. Her laptop blared with another notification making her scream at the boy who was currently on web chat with her.**_

"_**Nick! Just tell me what you want to say, don't type it," she whined causing him to chuckle.**_

"_**You're stupid," he stuck his tongue out, grinning for what seemed like a cheesy grin.**_

"_**I miss you." Miley whispered sadly, the small smile that was on her face, fading as the sunshine outside began to head to the other side of the world.**_

"_**I miss you more, baby." Nick frowned, running a hand through his hair.**_

"_**I miss everything," he said, looking down onto his feet. His head slowly shot up, looking at the camera intensely. **_

"_**I miss your voice, I miss your touch," he whispered, "I miss your soft hair touching my skin as we lay in bed whispering, or holding each other and wishing - knowing - we'd never have to let go."**_

_**He said, and Miley let out a few tears.**_


End file.
